Daniel Tosh
| birth_place = Boppard, Rhineland-Palatinate, West Germany |alma_mater = University of Central Florida | medium = Stand-up comedy, television | active = 1997–present | genre = Black comedy, observational comedy, satire, sarcasm | notable_work = Tosh.0, Brickleberry | website = }} Daniel Dwight Tosh (born May 29, 1975) is an American comedian, television host, actor, writer, and executive producer. He is known for his deliberately offensive and controversial style of black comedy, as the host of the Comedy Central television show Tosh.0, and as the star of stand-up comedy tours and specials. Early life Born in Boppard, Rhineland-Palatinate, West Germany,Daniel Tosh. "Enlightened Garbage." Comedy Central Records, 2005. Tosh grew up in Titusville, Florida, the son of a Presbyterian minister. After graduating from Astronaut High School in 1993, Tosh attended the University of Central Florida, graduating in December 1996 with a degree in marketing. Among his first jobs was a telemarketer at Central Florida Research Park. He said later, "Hey, $15 an hour to annoy people! I really was not preparing myself for the future at all. I had interviews lined up. I sat through one real interview and I was like, 'I wouldn't hire me.' I left halfway through the orientation. That's the closest thing I ever got to a real job." Tosh moved to Los Angeles, but attributes his decision to work in comedy to being raised in Florida, which he considers "flat, hot, and dumb." Career Tosh started touring the comedy club circuit almost immediately after graduating from college. He appeared as one of the "New Faces" at the 1998 Just for Laughs in Montreal. His act was televised in 2000 in Montreal at the Théâtre Saint-Denis. Tosh's career break came in 2001 with a performance on the Late Show with David Letterman. He made appearances on programs such as The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Jimmy Kimmel Live! and Comedy Central's Premium Blend. He hosted a local late-night comedy show in Florida called Tens, WAMI-DT and served as a spokesman in Taco Bell commercials. Tosh has been a regular guest on radio shows such as The Bob & Tom Show, Loveline, and Kevin and Bean. In 2003, he performed in his own 30-minute special on Comedy Central Presents. On June 17, 2007, Comedy Central aired his stand-up special: Daniel Tosh: Completely Serious. He hosted an episode of Comedy Central's Live at Gotham. Tosh appeared in an episode of MTV's Punk'd ''as a criminal who broke into Mekhi Phifer's car. He played a fictional version of himself on "Elevator" produced by HBO's Runawaybox and had a small role as Cowboy Hat in the feature film ''The Love Guru starring Mike Myers. Of his own acting ability, Tosh says, "I’m not a good actor. I can play myself, and a much gayer version of myself. That’s about my range." Tosh had said he planned to end his career on his 38th birthday, May 29, 2013, if he had not by that time succeeded as a comedian. He said he would do this by committing suicide or retiring to the beach. He kept a countdown clock on his website that gave the number of days, minutes, and seconds until his 38th birthday which is when "Daniel's Groundhog Day Ends," a reference to the Bill Murray film. Tosh has described a comic's routine life on the road as "Groundhog Day". His special, Daniel Tosh: Happy Thoughts, premiered on Comedy Central on March 6, 2011, with 3.25 million viewers and a 1.9/5 share. It was later released on DVD. Tosh was an executive producer of, and the voice of "Malloy" in, the Comedy Central animated sitcom Brickleberry. The show was cancelled after three seasons on January 7, 2015. In 2013, Forbes estimated Tosh's net worth at $11 million, tied for ninth place in its list of all top-earning comedians whose income is primarily from stage ticket sales. In 2012, Tosh was criticized for an interaction with a female audience member during a set at a Hollywood comedy club. After telling a series of jokes about rape, an audience member remarked that "rape jokes are never funny". Tosh responded by saying it would be funny if the audience member herself were raped by multiple men. The exchange prompted a lengthy debate over the appropriateness of jokes about rape. Tosh later apologized for the joke. ''Tosh.0'' Tosh's Comedy Central television show Tosh.0 premiered on June 5, 2009, based on showcasing Internet video clips. His mocking humor is described as "envelope pushing" and frequently features punchlines that are intentionally self-deprecating, racist, sexist, or homophobic. Tosh's explanation of his non-politically correct humor is "I'm not a misogynistic and racist person...But I do find those jokes funny, so I say them." Personal life Tosh has one brother and two sisters. Tosh has stated that he has social anxiety and that he has disfavored public speaking.Kevin and Bean, January 11, 2011 Philanthropy Tosh has participated in a show for the family of deceased comedian Greg Giraldo and for Alabama disaster relief.Zimbio, Daniel Tosh Joins perform Raise Money for Greg Giraldo's Family, July 3, 2011. Tosh has hosted an annual stand-up show called "Tosh Saves The World" which has featured comedians such as Bo Burnham, Chelsea Peretti, Hannibal Buress and Kumail Nanjiani, with the proceeds going to various charities."Portland Monthly Mag", Tosh Saves the World Comedy Show , November 2012 Reception In 2011, Forbes reported that Tosh's 60-date nationwide stand-up tour was sold out. In 2014, he performed sold out shows at an average ticket price at $161.94, according to Forbes. Discography *''True Stories I Made Up'' (Compact Disc, 2005) *''Completely Serious'' (DVD, 2007) *''Happy Thoughts'' (CD/DVD, March 8, 2011) Stand-up specials *''Comedy Central Presents'': Daniel Tosh (2003) *''Daniel Tosh: Completely Serious'' (2007) *''Daniel Tosh: Happy Thoughts'' (2011) *''Daniel Tosh: People Pleaser'' (2016) Tours *"Tosh Tour Twenty Ten" (2010) *"Tosh Tour On Ice" (2011) *"Tosh Tour Twenty Twelve" (2012) *"Tosh Tour June Gloom" (2013) *"The Great Nor'easter Tour" (2015) Filmography Television Film References External links * * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:American television personalities Category:Eastern Florida State College people Category:People from Titusville, Florida Category:People from Rhein-Hunsrück-Kreis Category:University of Central Florida alumni Category:21st-century American male actors